The Insane Angels
by Nalluliini
Summary: What will happen when the guardian gets captured during his way back home? Certainly, he isn't so pleased to wake up in Muraki's mansion. MurTsu, rated M for later chapters.
1. The Encounter

So, this is my.. 6th fic related to Yami no Matsuei, I think. I haven't counted them :D Have fun with it.

Warnings: some sexual themes. Not many things to be warned about in this chapter, since it's like a prologue. Slight Tsuzuki/Hisoka, just in this chapter. (I thought it should have its own warning.)

This story contains sexual actions between two man so if you're not into that kind of stuff, exit from this window please.

Discaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Yami no Matsuei or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Encounter

A man stepped forward on the silent and darkening alley, only the echoing sound of steps caused by his feet broke the silence. He sighed from relief; finally a moment alone, the atmosphere circling around the path was comforting and peaceful. A small smile formed on his lips as he walked slowly watching his surroundings. It was gloomy, which made his vision a little bit bad. Despising that fact, he could see clearly that the street was empty from other living beings except some insects, or so he thought. Suddenly a loud voice cut the relaxing ambiance and he quickly turned around to face the cause of the noise.

A pair of green eyes looked back at him. A thin cat, probably too skinny for its own sake, had pushed a trash can upside down. The animal was a stray cat, once beautiful and most likely smooth fur had now transformed into a dirty and muddy mess. Creature hissed when it realized the unnatural aura glowing around the shinigami and ran away to a back street.

_That cat nearly gave me a heart attack. I must be exhausted, being scared of something so cute._  
Death god hemmed and continued his way home. A hot bath and a nice meal ordered from Chinese restaurant made him haste his steps.

The reaction of the animal reminded him of someone very similar. Man smirked lightly when he thought about his young partner, a slender beauty who had a problematic personality. Hisoka had a short temper which made the blond boy go mad all the time, mostly about meaningless things. In older shinigami's opinion, he was just being stubborn and childish. He always wanted everything to go his way, compromising was a pure impossibility. On the other hand, that was just his surface, a curtain to hide how Hisoka really felt. Inside the teenager was sensitive and cared about others; he just didn't know how to put it in words.

The brown-eyed man began to recall all the times when Hisoka had said something insulting to him. The boy usually acted calm and collected around the older man, except his angry outbursts. The teenager played distant when it came to his partner. Sometimes he could act like an adult, but most of the time he was just like a little kid. Normally the green-eyed boy never showed his true feelings to the older man. But in Tsuzuki's head, there was this one memory which had crashed Hisoka's icy shell.

_He was so cute back then. I wish I hadn't been so resonable, so he could have fallen in love with me.  
_Tsuzuki smiled mockinly to his memories.

In his mind the guardian went back to that day, when Hisoka had cried. Nowadays the teenager didn't shed a single tear, not even when he was tortured by some demons during their missions. It happened when they were sleeping in the same hotel room, Tatsumi being his usual self which meant an extreme cheapskate. Fortunately, they had their own beds. Since Tsuzuki wasn't used to sleeping next to anyone, he couldn't have had rested very well if Hisoka was snoring on his right or left side.

_The brunette sighed when his head hit the pillow. It had been a rough day, they went through a lot during it. It was Hisoka's first case after all, so Tsuzuki had to advice him every moment which almost made the older man jump on the walls. Because the teenager had used his powers a lot whilst their task, he had passed out almost immediately when they had gotten back to their hotel room. Tsuzuki stayed up later, since he had some paper work to finish. But now the man was safely in his own bed, falling asleep pretty fast. Just when he was travelling towards the dream world, a vociferous scream awoke him. He got up to a sitting position and gazed around the room to identify what was making the noise. His eyes fixed on Hisoka almost right away._

_The boy had awakened rapidly, maybe from a nightmare. He held his head with his hands and shouted from the bottom of his lungs. His beautiful green eyes had widened open and stared into an unseen emptiness. If you had looked closely to those emeralds, you could have seen forming teardrops in the corners of his eyes. They glimmered like little diamonds before dropping down to cheeks and onwards to jawline. Suddenly Hisoka stopped screaming and curled up into a foetal position. His hands were wrapped around his knees and head was buried to his lap. The blond boy's breath had become ragged, arguably from all the screaming. Otherwise he was completely silent, trembling violently. _

_Worry filled the other shinigami and took over his actions. Tsuzuki walked collectedly to his partner and smiled gently.  
"Hisoka.. Everything is just fine. Calm down, nothing is going to hurt you." The older man spoke quietly and cupped the other's chin. _

_The blond was still shaking, as he detached himself from his self-protective position and enfolded his arms around Tsuzuki's back. Hisoka clung to the brunette with all of his might. His slender fingers were sunken into the older man's back painfully which made the purple-eyed man grimace slightly, but he didn't pull away. His hand slid away of the boy's chin and moved to stroke his hair. Tsuzuki petted him softly as the younger one's tears wet his shirt. Hisoka still trembled slightly, but had now calmed down a bit. His sobs were turning their volume down and his breath was almost back to its normal rhythm. _

_Tsuzuki didn't know how long they stayed like this. At least it had to be a long time, because the noises coming from the city had quieted down._

_"It must be over 2AM, because it's so silent. Nobody is awake at this hour, except us", Tsuzuki thought tiredly. _

_He just wanted to go sleeping, but Hisoka was still so tensed that he couldn't just leave the boy all by himself and go to bed. Besides, there was something he yearned to know and now was a perfect opportunity to find out. _

"_Can you tell me about your past? I know that you weren't killed by an illness like you say to everyone", Tsuzuki whispered to his ear. _

_He wanted to learn more about his partner now when he had a chance. Normally the boy would just pretend not to hear his question or change the subject. But at the moment the situation was entirely different, for Hisoka being in such a vulnerable state. _

_The older shinigami already knew some things, like the fact Hisoka was murdered brutally. He desired his partner's trust, as if it were a matter of life and death. Tsuzuki had always been like this, even with his previous partner Tatsumi. He just wanted to know who he was working with. _

_Hisoka's reaction to his question was self-evident. His body stiffened as his claws sank deeper into the other man's back. The blond boy started trembling again and he buried his head in the older shinigami's chest. Tsuzuki ignored the pain coming from his back and caressed the blonde's hair slowly._

_"..No. NO!" Hisoka suddenly shouted and tried to struggle away, but the purple-eyed man tightened his grip._

_"Don't lose your head, I'm not forcing you to tell me anything", Tsuzuki whispered to his ear softly. His hands trailed through the other one's silky tresses._

_"…Sleep with me." Tsuzuki heard a quiet voice speaking, which was just a whisper echoing in his ears. _

_Suddenly a pair of lips was pressed against his own. Tsuzuki eyes widened because of such an action from the boy. He could taste the salt of the tears in Hisoka's mouth, as he kissed the older shinigami desperately. For a moment Tsuzuki considered of devouring the boy who wrapped himself around him so sexily, but he pushed the thought aside. He tardily moved away from the boy's lips and backed off leaving Hisoka on the bed in surprise. _

"_You clearly don't know what you are asking for. You hardly know me, and you are way too young for me. If you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave now", the brunette stated and slipped out of the bed which creaked as to say an objection against his decision._

_He fixed his wrinkled clothes and got his jacket from the coat rack. Hisoka only gazed at him blankly as he fell back to the bed from his sitting position. Tsuzuki looked at the teenager one last time before heading out and closing the door behind himself._

_As soon as Tsuzuki had closed the door, he pushed his back against the corridor's fall and slid down until he reached the ground. The shinigami's thoughts were so disturbing that he couldn't even consider going back to the same room where Hisoka were._

_I can't lose my control, but he's too beautiful for his age. So innocent-looking guy will lose his virginity sooner or later. It would be better if it were me, at least then Hisoka wouldn't be in any danger. _Tsuzuki thought by himself and were horrified by his own conceits.

_Hisoka weren't ordered to be his partner to satisfy the older shinigami's carnal needs. But just to think the teenager moaning under him, screaming his name in ecstasy.. If Tsuzuki had stayed in the room, he wouldn't had been able to control himself any longer._

_The brunette sighed in frustration and headed towards the reception to gain an own room, since he didn't want to sleep sensing the blonde's presence._

Nowadays it had been almost a year since that night after their first mission. It was a long time to a mortal, but a fleeting moment to an immortal creature that Tsuzuki was. After what had happened in the hotel, Hisoka had withdrawn to his shell. He was just like a clam which hides its pearl selfishly from the others. The older shinigami knew nothing more about his partner than when he had met him. The boy didn't show any feelings, not even when he was harmed by a demon or an evil ghost. He just took every hit with the same empty look on his face. This fact made Tsuzuki a bit worried, but he had come to the conclusion that it was Hisoka's way of dealing with pain.

Tsuzuki had taken the liberty to determine some information concerning the blond boy. He found out sporadic pieces of information with his relations inside the Ministry of Hades. But there was too many puzzles missing from this patchwork to know Hisoka's real past. The teenager himself hadn't said a word in terms of his previous life, as expected.

But there was this one name Hisoka sometimes screamed in his sleep. Tsuzuki woke up in the middle of the night to hear that anxious shout, which continued a short moment before the younger shinigami's dream changed. This incident had repeated a couple of times, when they had had an extremely brutal case to solve.

_Muraki._

Something inside Tsuzuki told that he was the person who had made Hisoka suffer so much. Even in death the blond boy couldn't find peace, and it was entirely that man's fault.

_I swear I'll find you and kill you, for Hisoka's sake._ The older shinigami had promised to himself when he had heard the name.

His thinking was distracted by footsteps on his right side. The brunette glanced to the direction of the noise and was frozen to his place. He blushed and grew irritated at the same time.

The man who looked back at him was almost too perfect to exist. The moonlight reflected from his skin which was as pale as finest porcelain. His hair was coifed stylishly to frame his delicate, but also intelligent and strong face. The creature's other eye –the other was hidden behind his hair – glowed the same light as the moon above them. His body was slender, but Tsuzuki could still see those well-formed muscles through his white tuxedo. In his left chest pocket were a white rose, which strangely had a few red petals in it. The man radiated refinement with his every cell as his pale lips formed a light smirk.

This man was Kazutaka Muraki, one of the most skilled doctors in Japan. He was also known as a womanizer who was like a fish in the sea when it came to cultural parties. Nevertheless, he was also a cruel serial killer who had no mercy for his victims. This was his secret, which was generally known in the Ministry of Hades. There weren't many mortals who were aware of Muraki's darker side, and he was quite popular in the societies.

Tsuzuki was scared of the pale man, though he had never admitted it to himself. There was something about him, which made the smaller man horrified and attracted at the same time. The man lured the shinigami strongly, like light lured night butterflies. But everyone knows what will happen to an insect, if it hits the light bulb.

"Muraki", the purple-eyed man pronounced coldly and didn't look directly in the other man's eye.

"It's midnight. An excellent time for a little walk, don't you think?" the silver-haired man purred softly as he stepped closer.  
Tsuzuki's alarm clocks were ringing loudly as he started to walk again.

_"How brilliant. I ran into him in the middle of the night, without any backup. This must be my lucky day", _Tsuzuki thought sarcastically as he fastened his steps. Muraki had no hard time keeping up to the shinigami's speed.

"What are you doing here? I don't have time to play around, so could you just leave?" Tsuzuki said in a demanding tone, but it had no effect when it was Muraki who he was speaking to.

The older man just chuckled quietly and stepped in front of the other man to block the brunette's passageway. Tsuzuki could feel slim fingers when they landed on his shoulders. The older man grinned victoriously, as he leaned forward. He reached the purple-eyed man's earlobe and nibbled it lightly, causing Tsuzuki to go weak on his knees. He tried to struggle away from Muraki but the man's grip was too tight.

"I was looking for you. Mind to join me for a dinner in my unpretentious home?" Muraki's breath tickled his ear and caused chills go down his spine.

The silver-haired man left his earlobe alone after one final nib and moved to look in Tsuzuki's eye. Then he smiled his normal, wicked smile and nodded towards an unbelievable mansion which was located on a hill near them.

"I refuse", the brunette answered angrily and tried to step backward. Muraki was prepared to this gesture; he just moved his hand to wrap it around the younger man's back and pulled him closer. Now their faces where just inches apart from each other.

"I already anticipated that you wouldn't be approving, but fortunately I have my ways to make you change your mind, Mr. Tsuzuki", the older man whispered craftily. His hot breath danced around the shinigami's lips making him feel dizzy.

Slowly he moved his hair which covered his right eye. The revealed eye fascinated the brunette, even if it was against his will to be on the doctor's mercy. He stared that mechanical creation in amuse.

_It's... simply beautiful._

Muraki's other eye was like a complicated seal. It glowed with blue electricity as the patterns in the eye danced and changed their position all the time. That glass eye was the most absorbing thing the shinigami had seen for a long time. He couldn't turn his head away, not even when he felt his body go numb. Soon his mind was filled with darkness; the depths of the beautiful glass ball were the only thing he could see.

* * *

What did you like? Please review~  
And I'm new here, so be merciful with your comments. :)


	2. Seduction

I finally got the second chapter finished. Enjoy~

By the way, this fanfic takes place between The Devil's Thrill and The Kyoto File.

I haven't read the whole manga yet, so there may be some lacks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seduction

Tsuzuki's body collapsed against Muraki's chest making the older man grin devilishly. He felt with his magic as the inside secure system of the brunette gave in. The guardian had turned pale, even whiter than his capturer which was a good achievement considering Muraki's skin tone. The shinigami was completely lost in his internal worlds, as he rested in the doctor's arms.

"He's going to be my marionette having no free will for the next thirty minutes. What should I do with him?" the silver-haired man talked to himself as his lips curled up to a sly smirk.

Not even the purple-eyed man, who was the most powerful guardian of death in the Ministry of Hades, was able to resist all of his curses. The one Muraki had used was one of his most efficient spells. He had consumed a lot of energy to summon this seal which decorated his eye, but apparently it had been worth it.

Finally the doctor had his beloved – who was also his worst enemy – to himself. It made him feel insecure, which was a very rare feeling in the older man's mind. But Tsuzuki was so beautiful at the moment, like he was made of something extremely fragile. He was a porcelain doll which would break from a lightest hit. The shinigami's eyes were dim because of the curse and they were half-closed. Muraki smiled almost gently as he watched intensively the expression which his beloved was making.

"You're just like a flawless puppet. I could search around the whole world without meeting anyone as impeccable as you are", he said with a serious tone and softly moved Tsuzuki's silky hair away from his face.

The shinigami was his, even if the man didn't realize it yet. He had always been, since the day they had met. It didn't matter how much the man withstood him, in the end he would be the doctor's at any rate. The younger man could say or do whatever he wanted, but his body betrayed him every time the silver-haired man touched the brunette.

Muraki found himself disturbed by the look in the purple eyes, so he decided to close them. After he had carried out the action the older man uttered a quiet laughter and petted the other man's chin. He ran his slender fingers around his soon-to-be lover's jaw line. He noticed the tall and dense eyelashes and smiled by himself. Now Tsuzuki looked like he was only sleeping, serene breathing made his chest rose and fell in a cyclic rate.

After some time had passed by, Muraki made his decision; he just couldn't wait any longer, he had to have Tsuzuki now. The silver-haired man licked lustfully his lips and lifted the other man's arms around his own neck intending to carry him in a bridal style. Half-accidentally he squeezed the shinigami's buttock which made the man to stir his eyelids, but they stayed closed and he kept silent.

"My angel of death, would you give this one dance to me?" Muraki chuckled and leaped lightly towards the perse night sky.

The silver-haired man glided through the air as his feet barely touched the ground between his jumps. The man's silvery stresses were embraced as the wind blew around him. With every jump the gorgeous mansion came closer and the doctor smirked in satisfaction. Finally, he had his fallen angel all by himself.

Tsuzuki laid limp in Muraki's arms, reminding the other man of a ragdoll who had its strings cut off. The silver-eyed man yearned to see some emotion in the shinigami's mindless figure.  
_Why does he have to be so tempting?_ The older man asked himself.

He just wanted to find a suitable platform and devour the brunette right now, but that wasn't a part of his plan. As hard as it was, the doctor controlled himself as the mansion grew larger in front of his eyes. It wouldn't be any fun, if he couldn't toy with his prey.

Muraki loved these sorts of games. He wanted his victim to fight against him at the beginning; it just turned him on even more. The older man treasured Tsuzuki because he had the ability to resist the doctor's seduction skills, but that wasn't the only reason. The purple-eyed man has captured his undivided attention at the first look. The blond desired the shinigami, because he was the only person who could actually escape his tempting essence.

_I'm sure I will have a lot fun tonight with this man. I wonder if his skin will be as soft in the inside as it is on the outside. _The images on Muraki's mind made him lick his lips in satisfaction. Tsuzuki naked, laying on the bed, begging for more stimulation... And the doctor was going make this dream come true very soon.

But if he hustled and forced the amethyst-eyed man to sleep with him, it would be worth nothing. Anyone could do that, but he wanted to be something more to his hexed beloved.

_I yearn for his soul, mind and body. They all must belong to me, and nobody else. My angel of death should be released from his prison of duties and see only me with those piercing amethyst eyes. _

To him, Tsuzuki was the most desirable creature on the earth. He was always pushing the doctor away, and yet the way he looked at the mortal was evidence of undeniable lust and at the same time, fear and anger. Muraki wanted to cut that perfect body in two pieces and see if he could kill the cause of his humane feelings of passion, yet he'd like to cherish and covet soft skin of the undying man; having him would be a dream come true.

It was so hard to wait, but Muraki had no other option which would carry out his scheme. Patience had never been his best abilities. The steel-eyed man hurried his movements in order to be rapidly in his mansion. The spell was about to disappear soon, and any risks couldn't be taken with the guardian.

Finally, the physician reached his glorious mansion. He didn't want to be seen by anyone, so a bedroom window was the best solution he could come to. He went around the house and stopped when he got to the window he was looking for.

Silently he opened the bright glass screen and stepped inside the dark room. There wasn't any electronics to light up the room, only silver and white candles. The soft shine of the candles danced on the walls, creating deep and mysterious shadows.

The controlling colors were white, silver and crimson. The curtains were deep red, likewise the bed sheets on the king-sized bed. There wasn't much furniture besides the candles and the bed. A lonely, white writing desk with some papers stood in the corner. Furthermore, there was velvet couch colored with the same red as the other textiles. The massive bed was covered with roses, some were as black as night and some as white as snow.

"What do you think? I chose these colors because they match with your delicate skin", Muraki murmured against his ear as he placed Tsuzuki down on the bed.

"These roses were selected one by one just for you. Unfortunately, their beauty won't last forever. They will wither and die like everything else. In the end, death wins. Death will always win, no matter what we do. You should know it even better I, shouldn't you, Mr. Tsuzuki?" the doctor sighed and a fleeting moment, he looked very anxious.

_He fits so perfectly among the roses, being even more vulnerable than they are. When you wake up, I promise to shatter your very existence and turn it into lust and passion towards me. You can't escape me and I assure you don't even want to, not after you have experienced our first flawless dance in my bed sheets._

Muraki slowly licked his lips and sat beside his new doll, observing the smooth illumination in the large room. The physician hummed and looked at the sweet vision next to him. He couldn't endure the waiting without being able to touch his soon-to-be-lover any longer; therefore the doctor reached out his hand and caressed Tsuzuki's neck. His slender fingers ran over the smooth skin drawing symmetric circles on it.

Abruptly little flames burst from the guardian cutis. Muraki hissed from sudden pain, pulled his hand away and stared at the forming burns on his palm. The doctor grimaced in his annoyance as he studied how serious the damage was. Fortunately, the burns were harmless.

_How can he resist me even under my seal? His powers must be far greater than I know. Well, more fun for me, I guess. You're making me impatient, my dear. _

The steel-eyed man cured his hand with a simple healing spell and watched as his skin paled to its normal color. Muraki glared at the other man with an angry look in his eyes, but it melted away as he saw the serene face of his beloved. Being truly mad at him wasn't one of the doctor's skills.

_He is everything I want to be and more._

It was a matter of minutes when Tsuzuki would wake up. His calm expression was cracking, and his lips were curving to a grimace. Muraki saw that there wasn't any time for hesitation, so he decided to be as quick as he could be.

The doctor focused his sealing hex to his fingertips and watched with curiosity as the squirming laces danced on his fingers. After some observation, he pressed his index and middle finger against the guardian's lips, waiting for the same burning pain. Muraki flinched in surprise when the heat was missing, then shrugged his shoulders to ignore this uninteresting fact.

He stroked paling lips of the brunette as they turned completely white. The whiteness spread to Tsuzuki's throat and down his muscular upper chest. Ribbons crawled on the guardian's skin like snakes who twist around their victim. Muraki knew that his sealing magic would appear in his prey's whole body. He licked his lower lip also like a serpent himself and undid the first button of the guardian's blouse.

The physician couldn't hold himself back any longer as he unfastened the other buttons and threw the brunette's shirt to the floor. He withdrew some inches to admire his complicated piece of art. The silvery strings were crossing all over the shinigami's body as they moved to form an anagram of the doctor's seal.

White patterns accentuated beautifully with Tsuzuki's coffee-like skin. No, coffee was a wrong expression. Latte would be more suitable, since the guardian was lightly tanned, but not too swarthy for the silver-haired man's taste. The shinigami was almost like a glimmering diamond in the smooth candle light.

_He is irresistible. Even death can't tear us apart, since he's technically a walking corpse and I'm a mortal who wants to live forever. What a couple we make, sweetheart._

Muraki smiled to the irony of their current situation. The immortal shinigami wanted to die, and the doctor himself wanted to be the very first undying human. In the physician's opinion, they should switch positions to make themselves satisfied.

But now, Muraki craved his soon-to-be-lover's touch. He leaned over the guardian and caressed his silky, brown hair with his other hand. The other one glided over Tsuzuki's well-formed abdomen as lightly as a butterfly. His gaze was fixated on the shinigami's peaceful face.

Muraki purred quietly as the muscles twitched inconspicuously under his touch. He was growing short-tempered because the shinigami didn't show any signs of awakening. The physician was about to dismantle the spell, but then Tsuzuki's purple eyes opened unexpectedly.

The brunette had lost his sense of the place as the amethyst eyes wandered over the room and then fixated on his capturer. The guardian's expression turned into something described as pure rage when he stared the silver-haired man.

"Good morning, Mr. Tsuzuki. You surely took your time, but I couldn't wake up something as flawless as you were in your sleep", Muraki smiled mischievously and continued to pet the shinigami.

A small hint of red formed on the guardian's cheeks, but the physician couldn't tell if it was because of his caresses or the annoyance Tsuzuki felt. The brunette's purple eyes watched suspiciously the older man as he tried to withdraw from the petting, failing as the wall hit his back.

"Don't touch me with those blood-soaked hands, Muraki", the shinigami hissed from between his teeth as his fingers curled to form fists.

Tsuzuki's right fist flied through the air towards the physician's face. Muraki could feel a faint air current as the hit came closer. He stayed still and the hand stopped in front of his eyes refusing to move any further. The guardian lifted his eyebrow in surprise as his attack was stopped. The physician smiled mockingly and fondled the brunette's hand, following the lines on his palm.

Tsuzuki glanced at his arm and began to wriggle in shock. The squirming laces on his skin glowed more brightly and their movement was becoming faster.

"What's that frightened look in your eyes, Mr. Tsuzuki? It's just a simple binding seal. You can't touch me unless I allow it myself. Your powers aren't strong enough to break it so don't bother to try, my dear", Muraki whispered tauntingly and gave a brutal smile.

As the silver-haired man talked, Tsuzuki's expressions varied between irritation and anger, which made his cheeks to turn light pink. To the doctor, his appearance was like a drug. He was waiting to see more blushes on his soon-to-be-lover's delectable skin before the night would come to an end.

_How am I supposed to get away from him? This situation is pretty bad, and I bet it will turn worse. Stupid, stupid Asato; you shouldn't have looked in his mechanical eye. _

Tsuzuki had an urge to strange himself for making such a simple mistake.

Muraki flashed a quick smile which revealed his canines and leaned closer the helpless man beneath him. The silver-haired man grabbed the smaller one's wrists and pinned the wall above the bed, locking the shinigami under him with his knees.

Tsuzuki tried to struggle away when he realized his position, but it was hard because Muraki was sitting on his lower stomach. The brunette was too panicked to realize that he could push the other one away with just one single attack fuda.

Muraki could almost hear the electric tension which crackled between them as the men stared each other in the eye. The doctor's steely eyes fixated on the amethyst ones in their unspoken battle.

"My my, don't look at me so coldly. You're a guest, after all. Could you show me some respect, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki whispered to his ear in a velvety voice, which had a hint of possessiveness in it.

"I could never respect someone like you, Muraki. Sadistic sociopaths aren't my favorite kind of people", Tsuzuki growled and tried yet again to push the physician away unsuccessfully.

"We'll see about that, my love", Muraki murmured as he softly bit the earlobe in his mouth. The silver-haired man let his tongue swirl around the sensitive flesh. Tsuzuki forced a small moan back to his throat as the wet muscle teased his delicate area.

"You disgust me", Tsuzuki hissed as he turned his head away.

"I don't think I really do so. If it's true, then why haven't you escaped yet?" Muraki asked as his other hand wrapped around the brunette's back.

Tsuzuki remained silent, mostly because he didn't want to get too angry and release Touda to destroy the steel-eyed man. For some reason, the thought of killing his enemy didn't tempt the shinigami at all.

_I must be losing my mind. I don't want to beat the shit out of him, even when he's practically raping me._

The shinigami sighed miserably and relaxed his tensed body. What was the point in fighting, when he couldn't get free from the doctor's grip anyway?

Muraki sensed the sudden change in Tsuzuki's body and raised his eyebrow in wonder. He decoded the modification as surrender and released the guardian's hands. His long and pale fingers moved to play with the brunette's hair as the other ones ran down Tsuzuki's spine towards his lower back.

_What are my options? The seal has weakened my powers; I can feel them fading away. If I stay totally passive, maybe he'll stop._

Tsuzuki slumped completely limp and shut tightly his amethyst eyes. Muraki looked him in surprise as he slid his tongue against the surface of the guardian's Adam's apple.

_I see, he must be trying to fake emotionless. But how long can you keep your performance up, Asato?_

Muraki placed some butterfly kisses around Tsuzuki's neck as his other hand drew circles on the guardian's lower back. The fingers in the brunette's hair suddenly stopped their caressing and tightened around the silky stresses.

The kiss was sudden and sweet; Tsuzuki didn't have time to react as the other man's skillful lips were pressed against his own. Muraki nibbled his lower lip gently and this almost tender gesture made the guardian part his lips a little in wonder. That was enough for the silver-haired man, who saw his opportunity had come. The physician slid his tongue inside the other one's mouth as he continued the passionate kiss.

_He's… too good. I can't concentrate if he keeps kissing me this way. _

Tsuzuki moaned into the kiss as the wet muscle twirled around his and took the control immediately. Subconsciously he answered the silver-haired man's seduction as his lips began to move on their own. Suddenly Muraki broke the connection and look at him smirking arrogantly, a small string of saliva was connecting their lips. Tsuzuki tried to catch his breath as his cheeks turned their color once again from latte to deep red.

"What's wrong, Mr. Tsuzuki? Are you feeling ill, or is there any other reason for your blushed face and too ragged breath?" Muraki asked mockingly and squeezed lightly the buttock under his fingers. A quiet moan escaped Tsuzuki's lips as he panted lightly.

"I hate you", the guardian let three words slide from his mouth. His voice was filled with venom, but Muraki could also sense something else. A hint of arousal, maybe? The doctor pursed his lips pretending angry and wagged his index finger, scolding the other man with his gestures.

"Hate is an extremely strong word to use. Besides, I wouldn't like you to speak to me that way, Mr. Tsuzuki", Muraki pronounced every word carefully and clearly, his voice was colder than ice.

To reveal the hidden threat behind his words, the physician pressed his perfectly manicured and yet sharp nails into Tsuzuki's tense skin. The guardian whimpered because of the pain and he arched his back to escape the discomfort.

Muraki's smirk was filled with bloodlust as something wet poured down from Tsuzuki to his pale fingers. The silver-haired man brought his hand to his lips and licked the red liquid like it was the finest wine he had ever tasted. His expression was a sign of a pure bliss.

"Delicious, like bittersweet chocolate mixed with agony. Your blood is as dark as your soul, Asato", Muraki whispered greedily and Tsuzuki flinched as he realized Muraki was calling him by his first name.

_How can it hurt after all this time? Please, just be quiet and leave me alone. _

"Let me go,_ Kazutaka", _Tsuzuki hissed and mixed toxic with the way he said Muraki's first name. Was there any way out of his situation, or was it a dead end? Muraki would finally get his satisfaction, and Tsuzuki couldn't do anything. How humiliating, being so vulnerable against a mortal human.


End file.
